Forum:Brendan Ren
Please Bold Your Choices 1) There are four paths. One leads to a wandering road, another to a lake, one over a mountain, and one to a city. Which one? :A) Road :B) Lake :C) Mountain :D) None of them, I'm at home. :E) City 2) Which type of spell is most useful? :A) A Fun Spell :B) A Spell Of Control :C) A Combat Spell :D) A Complex Spell :E) A Healing Spell 3) How would you describe yourself? :A) Loyal :B) Cunning :C) Hard-working :D) Wise :E) Compassionate 4) Someone infuriates you in public. How do you react? :A) They are just joking around. :B) Tell them that they are worthless and to get a life, infuriate them, push them, and storm off. :C) Get up, look at them right in the eye, and walk away like it never happened. :D) Shrug it off. :E) Gently tell them what they are doing. 5) What is most important to you? :A) Friends and family. :B) Getting your way. :C) Life. :D) Grades. :E) Others. 6) Give a short history of your character. How did they grow up? What makes them different? etc. Brendan Ren was born in Los Angeles, America, to his witch mother, Juliette Ren and muggle father, Roberto Ren. After giving birth, Juliette became very ill and died when Brendan was two weeks old. Roberto then took to caring for their only child, providing him with a happy home life and childhood. As a toddler, Brendan was outgoing and interested by the world. His father would take him out to the woods by their home and talk to him about the trees, the bugs, and everything else. At night, they would sit in a meadow, looking at stars, and constellations, his favourite thing to do, at that age. At the age of eleven, he was getting ready to attend Salem. At first, he was sad about leaving his friends and father behind, as they were the only ones in his life at the time, but soon he was ready for a new adventure at Salem. Brendan arrived at Salem as an intelligent, handsome, flirtatious boy. He studies hard and earns decent grades. Immediately upon arrival, he had many admirers, all being girls, which didn't feel right for him. One boy caught his attention in the fourth year, Romeo Bernard, but decided to get on with his studies, and accept the fact that he was gay. He is now in his fifth year. 7) Give a short description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? Kind or rude? He lives in a world that is concrete and kind, he is truly warm, and kind hearted and wants to believe the best in people. He values harmony and cooperation, and is likely to be sensitive to other people's feelings. He has the ability to bring out the best in others by his firm desire to believe the best. 8) Describe your character's profession. Does your character not work? Nope. 9) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single. OOC (Out of Character) Question - How much time will you have to participate on this RP site? A)I have a lot of other responsibilities, and although I really want to be a part of this wiki, there may be days on end I won't be able to participate in anything. B)Although I do have some other responsibilities, and there may be times I'll be absent, I should be able to participate on a weekly basis, around my other schedule. C)I should be able to participate at least some every day. D)I have loads of free time, and don't see participation to be a problem at all. OOC (Out of Character) Question- 1) This is my first character 2) This is NOT my first character. Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: Number of E's: ♫Madeyefire♫ (talk) 17:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Student Approved